


Egoismo Amore

by silentinhill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Romance, Do not repost, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy as Aphrodite, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter as Ares, Kidnapping, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology - Freeform, No Smut, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Top Harry Potter, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), or translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: When fate comes, no one can escape from it, although you have been careful in your action and steps. Just like Hades and Persephone—who Olympus destined to be together, Draco also could not escape his destiny with the God of War.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Egoismo Amore

Draco hummed softly, his fingertips gently touching a bunch of pink roses that had just bloomed. The soles of his feet carefully stepped over the grass that was drenched with dew. 

  
The young man smiled as he grabbed a single rose which was darker in color than the others, plucked it, and brought the rose to his nose, inhaling the fragrance of his favorite flower. 

  
His dress, which was the same color as a bunch of roses dangling gracefully over the wet grass. His dress sleeves fluttered lightly in the cool spring breeze, showing the fair skin that even made the sun feel jealous.

  
Unbeknownst to him, a pair of emerald eyes were watching him behind a group of shady trees in the corner of the garden, little by little stepping toward the small figure without making a sound, not wanting to surprise the pretty man. 

  
"I think red is prettier, sweetheart." the man said, making Draco gasp — unconsciously dropping a rose between his fingers. His body froze for a moment as he stared at the man in front of him.

  
"…Ares?" his red lips whispered, unable to believe what he saw in front of him right now. 

  
"Harry," the man said, correcting. The corners of his lips are slightly pulled up. "How many times have I told you to call me by that name, baby?" 

  
Draco reflexively stepped back — away from the man. His silver eyes are still staring at Harry in disbelief. The wound across the man's right eye seemed to show how brutal the war he was used to facing. Draco doesn't know from which war he got that scar. 

  
_Impossible..._

  
"You... You died in that war. You shouldn't be here..." Draco whispered, his whole body began to tremble. There was a sense of terror knowing that this man could still set foot in the castle garden after what Athena had told Draco — that a sword coated with poison had pierced the other man's heart in that war. That was the only reason Draco finally came out of his hiding place to avoid this man.

  
"I know, darling. I know..." Harry smiled again. He bent slightly to reach for a rose that was now lying on the wet grass. His armor stained with mud and blood from the people he killed in that war was a complete contrast to the pink rose in his hand. 

  
"Hades allowed me to come back here, my dear. With an arrangement that I will return to his place again together with Aphrodite to be a friend for lonely Persephone." Harry turned his attention back and staring at Draco, who was already crying silently — too scared to run away. 

  
"A-Ares..." Draco's lips spoke softly again, trying to initiate a negotiation, "I..."

  
"Draco," Harry interrupted and stared at the beautiful man deeply. "You know I will never leave you," the man's hand turned to touch the petals before cruelly crushing the rose in his palm. 

  
Draco's tears dripped down. His legs also trying to step back, struggling to get back away from the other man, but it was too late when Harry swiftly stepped closer and captured his petite body into a gentle hug.

  
"We are meant to be together, Aphrodite. No matter how many times they try to take you away from me, I'll always get you back," the man whispered. 

  
Both of Draco's eyes were still wide open, while tears were already streaming down his rosy cheeks. He should have realized that he could do nothing to break free from the War God's obsession and also from their destiny. No, he won't be able to break free from Ares, who wants him.

  
"Please..." Draco whimpered, his tiny body trembling in Harry's arms. 

  
"Athena will pay for everything after what she did to me, but before that…" Harry lifted Draco's chin to stare at his baby gray eyes that were already wet with tears. "Before that, I'll take you first, darling." 

  
In an instant, the castle was immediately filled with dense fog, black clouds swarming to fill the clear sky above them, the lightning that started to flash made the atmosphere even tighter. Draco really can't avoid his destiny. 

  
"Time for us to go, my love." the man whispered, causing Draco to start screaming and rebelling, attempting to break free from the grip of the merciless, brutal God of War. 

  
"You are mine, Aphrodite. Nothing can take you away from me, not even death." Harry whispered like a promise in the dark of night before finally, the thick fog engulfed them, bringing them back into the place where the God of Death was ruled. 

  
The place where they keep the dead and the cursed dark souls.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but lately I've been hooked with things related to mythology. I hope you liked the oneshot <3


End file.
